Memory Alpha Diskussion:Stil-Handbuch
Episodenverweise Nochmal wegen Punkt vor Klammer: da steht "kannst" - wollen wir jetzt "mußt" draus machen, oder zwei Stile parallel laufen lassen? Änderungen nur deshalb lohnen sich nicht wirklich. --Memory 16:26, 9. Aug 2005 (UTC) :Ich habe jetzt die Formulierung in "solltest" umgeändert. IMHO passt es so am besten. -- Spocky - ✍ talk 16:33, 9. Aug 2005 (UTC) :Gut, die Frage bleibt immernoch ob wir deshalb extra editieren. Wenn ein Artikel konsistent einen Stil hat, lohnt sich das nur deshalb kaum. --Memory 16:38, 9. Aug 2005 (UTC) ::Wenn mir was auffällt, dann ändere ich es, aber ich suche jetzt nicht systematisch danach. -- Spocky - ✍ talk 16:54, 9. Aug 2005 (UTC) :::Ich editiere auch nur, wenn es etwas anderes wichtiges zu ändern oder gar ergänzen gibt. Ansonsten knirsche ich mit den Zähnen und lass es ;) Aber mal was anderes, wie wollen wir das mit Doppelfolgen machen? Da gibt es ja die wildesten Stile: :::# "Gefahr aus dem 19. Jahrhundert, Teil I" und "Teil II" :::# "Gefahr aus dem 19. Jahrhundert, Teil I und Teil II" :::# "Gefahr aus dem 19. Jahrhundert, Teil I" und Teil II :::Ich muss zugeben, dass ich am häufigsten Nr. 1 verwende, aber irgendwie scheint ir 2 am richtigsten. Was denkt ihr? -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 17:10, 9. Aug 2005 (UTC) ::::Ich verwende von anfang an die erste Variante. Da es sich aber genau genommen, um zwei Episodenverweise handelt, sollten auch beide jeweils eigene Anführungszeichen bekommen. -- Sanyoh 17:18, 9. Aug 2005 (UTC) ::::Ich nehme im Zweifelsfall drei. Obwohl zwei auch paßt. Hmhm, ist das alles kompliziert... ;-) --Memory 17:19, 9. Aug 2005 (UTC) :::Ich verwende auch zumeist Version 1, wobei eigentlich genaugenommen Version 3 am korrektesten wäre, da ja nur der voll ausgeschriebene Teil ein echtes Zitat darstellt. Die 2 würde nicht passen, weil das "und" definitiv ja kein Zitat ist. -- Spocky - ✍ talk 06:20, 10. Aug 2005 (UTC) ::::Dem kann ich mir nur Anschließen. Ich verwende die erste Version, doch jetzt, wo du es sagst, sehe ich ein, dass es eigentlich völlig falsch ist, und nur das Dritte vom Ausdruck her korrekt ist. Allerdings sehe ich nicht, dass das wirklich ein großes Problem der Missverständlichkeit darstellt. Existiert glücklicherweise keine Episode mit dem Titel Teil II :) -- Kai3k [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Kai3k|talk]] 10:28, 10. Aug 2005 (UTC) ::::Ok, ich nehm definitiv drei. Stellt sich auch hier die Frage ob sich deshalb Edits z.B. bei Schlacht um Cardassia lohnen. Feste Regel? Nicht das wir unsere Zeit extra mit solchen Edits verschwenden... --Memory 23:30, 10. Aug 2005 (UTC) Ich glaube wir sollten diese Diskussion noch mal aktiviere: in letzter Zeit wurden einige Artikel nur wegen des Punktes editiert, was meiner Meinung nach vollkommen spammig ist solange nicht andere Sachen auch gleich mitgeändert werden. Desweiteren stört mich in der Tat jetzt dieser Stil: irgendwer sagte (auf einer anderen Diskussion), dass die Klammer hinter dem . zeigt, dass es sich auf den gesamten Absatz bezieht. Eine Klammer vor dem Punkt assoziiere ich allmählich tatsächlich nur mit dem letzten Satz. Außerdem habe ich im Duden gelesen, dass die Klammern mit kursiv geschrieben werden, sobald der gesamte Inhalt kursiv ist (so also). Allerdings ist mir erst letztens beim aktualisieren diverser Richtlinien das Argument aus MA/en für das weglassen des kursiven aufgefallen: Halte es einfach. In sofern schlage ich vor a) weglassen von Kursiv bei Episodenverweisen, b) wiedereinführung des alten .-Stils -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 09:45, 17. Dez 2005 (UTC) :a) - kann ich nur unterstützen :b) - was war noch gleich der "alte" .-Stil? Mir fiel dazu ein, dass grundsätzlich auch Fussnoten hinter das Satzzeichen gestellt werden, wenn sie sich auf den ganzen Satz beziehen. Aber da gibt es doch sicherlich auch eine verbindliche Duden-Regelung !?! :c) - bezüglich der "-Setzung ist die erste Variante sicherlich nicht falsch. es handelt sich wohl eher um eine "Markierung" als um ein Zitat im eigentlichen Sinne--KenKeeler -- Postfach 10:17, 17. Dez 2005 (UTC) Nachtrag: gerade nochmal den dicken Duden von meinem Bruder besorgt: §88 gibt folgendes Beispiel: Damit wäre dieses Thema vorerst erledigt (weitere Angaben siehe Seite 145). Damit wäre dieses Thema vorerst erledigt. (Weitere Angaben siehe Seite 145.) Und ein blick in die Star Trek Enzyklopädie zeigt, dass dort eine Mischung aus den beiden Systemen für b) verwendet wird: "Eintrag. (Quelle)." Was ich allerdings auch komisch finde. Eine Duden-Regelung für Zitate habe ich leider nicht gefunden. -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 10:32, 17. Dez 2005 (UTC) Ich hatte ja schon geschrieben, daß ich .-Edits für Unsinn halte. Im Prinzip ist es nicht so wesentlich, ob nun nach der Klammer oder davor, es sollte lediglich innerhalb eines Artikels ein Stil konsistent vorherrschen. Das kursivschreiben von Referenzen ergibt sich logisch aus unserer Trennung von Trek und Meta-Trek (Episodenverweise) im Text, hier ist die MA/en nachlässiger als wir. Allgemein benutze ich eh schon immer den (TNG: "blabla") Stil, genau wie mancher in der MA/en. --Memory 18:05, 17. Dez 2005 (UTC) :Ich habe jetzt eine Seite gefunden, aúf der die genaue Setzzeichenregelung bei Klammern aufgeführt wird: hier. Da geht ganz klar hervor, dass der Punkt in der Regel nach der Klammer gesetzt wird. Nur wenn der Satz in der Klammer eine eigene Einheit bildet, dann wird ein Punkt in der Klammer gesetzt. Ausschließlich vor der Klammer, wie es hier in letzter Zeit meist gehandhabt wird, ist nach deutscher Grammatik falsch. Ich bin deshalb sehr dafür, dass wir wieder zur ursprünglichen HAndhabung zurückkehren und den Punkt nach der Klammer setzen, da gerade bei Episodenverweisen der Teil in Klammern 1. keine eigenständige Einheit bildet und 2. es auch keinen vollständigen Satz bildet. Meinungen? -- Mr. Spocky Anmerkungen 06:15, 17. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::Was ist mit Episodenverweisen, die sich auf ganze Absätze beziehen. Können wir nicht einfach: Absatztext. ( ) ::Als Standard definieren? 12:18, 17. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Wir sollten uns schon an die korrekte Grammatik halten und die sagt ganz klar: Punkt nach der Klammer und wenn vor, dann auch einer ion der Klammer. Da es sich in der Klammer aber nicht um einen Satz handelt, scheidet diese Möglichkeit aus. -- Mr. Spocky Anmerkungen 12:42, 17. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Text um Bilder fließen lassen Ich finde es sehr unschön, dass der Text so dicht an den Thumbnails klebt (siehe z.B. T'Pau). Könnte man nicht in den css-Dateien (z.B. für monobook http://memory-alpha.org/de/skins/monobook/main.css) bei div.thumb -> margin: {1em;} o.ä. hinschreiben? Noch schöner, wäre es natürlich, wenn man bei div.tright nur links einen kleinen Abstand eingibt und bei div.tleft nur rechts. Wenn ihr Euch den "Quelltext" von T'Pau anseht (also auf bearbeiten klickt), könnt ihr dort sehen, dass ich von Hintergrund eingegeben habe, damit das Bild nicht in die Überschrift des nächsten Absatzes reinragt. Finde ich besser, ihr auch? Wenn ja, könnte man das vielleicht in Stil-Handbuch mit aufnehmen. Gruss, Andrea ''talk'' am 21:26, 24. Feb 2006 (UTC) :Finde ich ehrlich gesagt gar nicht besser, der Artikel sieht in großer Auflösung völlig scheiße aus, weil viel zu viel Freiraum dazwischen liegt. Allerdings stimme ich dir zu, dass der Abstand etwas knapp ist. Allerdings sehe ich auch, dass da sowohl die Angabe thumb als auch 200px eingeschrieben ist, thumb ist die Breitenangabe und sollte nicht geändert werden... -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 12:29, 26. Feb 2006 (UTC) Formatierung von Zitaten Mir ist aufgefallen, dass gerade längere Szenen bei dieser Formatierung ziemlich unübersichtlich werden, allerdings geht in vielen Szenen der Witz ganz unter, wenn man sie kürzt. Von daher würde ich folgendes mal vorschlagen: Szenenbeschreibung kursiv, Personen fett und den Dialog dann normal - liest sich dann besser. Hier ein Beispiel - die Schlussszene aus "Der Schachzug, Teil II": ---- *''Schlusszene'' Riker: "Tut mir Leid, Sir, aber sie können keine Befehle erteilen... Sie sind schließlich tot." Data: "Wenn man es genau nimmt, sie auch nicht, Commander, da man sie wegen diverser Vergehen vor dem Kriegsgericht anklagen wird." Picard: "Das stimmt, Nummer Eins. Also dann... Während Sie den Commander in die Arrestzelle führen, lege ich mich in meinem Quartier etwas aufs Ohr... Gute Nacht." (geht) Data: "Hier entlang, Sir." (nimmt Riker beim Arm) Riker: (lächelt) "Sie müssen doch gemerkt haben, dass das ein Scherz war, Data... Haben Sie doch, oder? ... Data?!" ---- Somit ließen sich auch wieder die Schiffsnamen kursiv stellen. Nach dem bisherigen "Standard" sähe es so aus: ---- *Schlusszene Riker: "Tut mir Leid, Sir, aber sie können keine Befehle erteilen... Sie sind schließlich tot." Data: "Wenn man es genau nimmt, sie auch nicht, Commander, da man sie wegen diverser Vergehen vor dem Kriegsgericht anklagen wird." Picard: "Das stimmt, Nummer Eins. Also dann... Während Sie den Commander in die Arrestzelle führen, lege ich mich in meinem Quartier etwas aufs Ohr... Gute Nacht." (geht) Data: "Hier entlang, Sir." (nimmt Riker beim Arm) Riker: (lächelt) "Sie müssen doch gemerkt haben, dass das ein Scherz war, Data... Haben Sie doch, oder? ... Data?!" ---- Irgendwann meine ich mal aufgeschnappt zu haben, dass Textformatierungen sparsam eingesetzt werden, sollten - was bei längeren Zitaten ja genau eben ignoriert wird. Meinungen? — defchris (✍ talk) 13:12, 23. Mär 2006 (UTC) :zustimm es gibt in ma definitiv zuviele texthervorhebungen--Shisma 15:55, 23. Mär 2006 (UTC) ::Gibt das hier noch eine Diskussion, oder bedeutet das allgemeine Schweigen, dass ihr alle damit einverstanden seid? — defchris (✍ talk) 12:21, 29. Apr 2006 (UTC) ::Ein dritter Diskussionsaufruf: Hat niemand etwas dagegen, wenn die Formatierungsregel entsprechend geändert wird? : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 22:55, 15. Aug 2006 (UTC) :::Bin mal hierrüber gestolpert: unter "Dialogzitate" sollte immer so sein: * Name (Anmerkung): "Blabla!" :::So wär mein Vorschlag, der sich ja stark mit Defchris' Vorschlag deckt :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 11:52, 7. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::::Hundertprozentig dieser Meinung--Bravomike 11:57, 7. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :::::Ok, wenn ich mit Die Heimkehr fertig bin, werde ich alle DS9 Episoden der ersten Staffel durchgehen und das anpassen.--Tobi72 12:02, 7. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Episodenverweise in Sätzen ...gehören meiner Meinung nach nicht dorthin. Kann man die nicht absatzweise gegebenenfalls zusammengefasst und dann hinter den letzten Satz setzen? Beispiel (mit dem "Lorem Ipsum"-Fülltext aus der deutschen Wikipedia): : Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consetetur sadipscing elitr, sed diam nonumy eirmod tempor invidunt ut labore et dolore magna aliquyam erat, sed diam voluptua. At vero eos et accusam et justo duo dolores et ea rebum. Stet clita kasd gubergren, no sea takimata sanctus est Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet ("Verweis1"). Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consetetur sadipscing elitr, sed diam nonumy eirmod tempor invidunt ut labore et dolore magna aliquyam erat, sed diam voluptua. At vero eos et accusam et justo duo dolores et ea rebum. Stet clita kasd gubergren, no sea takimata sanctus est Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet ("Verweis2"). Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consetetur sadipscing elitr, sed diam nonumy eirmod tempor invidunt ut labore et dolore magna aliquyam erat, sed diam voluptua. At vero eos et accusam et justo duo dolores et ea rebum. Stet clita kasd gubergren, no sea takimata sanctus est Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet ("Verweis3"). würde dann zu : Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consetetur sadipscing elitr, sed diam nonumy eirmod tempor invidunt ut labore et dolore magna aliquyam erat, sed diam voluptua. At vero eos et accusam et justo duo dolores et ea rebum. Stet clita kasd gubergren, no sea takimata sanctus est Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consetetur sadipscing elitr, sed diam nonumy eirmod tempor invidunt ut labore et dolore magna aliquyam erat, sed diam voluptua. At vero eos et accusam et justo duo dolores et ea rebum. Stet clita kasd gubergren, no sea takimata sanctus est Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consetetur sadipscing elitr, sed diam nonumy eirmod tempor invidunt ut labore et dolore magna aliquyam erat, sed diam voluptua. At vero eos et accusam et justo duo dolores et ea rebum. Stet clita kasd gubergren, no sea takimata sanctus est Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet. (Verweis1, Verweis2, Verweis3) — defchris (✍ talk) 12:53, 29. Apr 2006 (UTC) : In diesem Beispiel finde ich es allerdings schwierig, die einzelnen Fakten anhand von Episoden nachzuvollziehen. Es müsste dann alle drei ansehen um einzelne Daten zu prüfen. Allerdings würde ich auch eher die einzenen Episoden in Absätze trennen. — Florian™ talk 18:20, 29. Apr 2006 (UTC) ::Das sehe ich wie Florian, Quellen sollten so nah beim Satz sein wie möglich. Wer die Verweise ans Ende eines Absatzes haben möchte, der muss halt längere Sätze schreiben und dann einen Absatz nur mit einer Quelle machen. -- Kobi 08:39, 30. Apr 2006 (UTC) :::Okay, dann bleibt letztlich ja nur noch, dass man die Quellen bisher in den Satz schreibt. Also bisher: : Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consetetur sadipscing elitr, sed diam nonumy eirmod tempor invidunt ut labore et dolore magna aliquyam erat, sed diam voluptua. At vero eos et accusam et justo duo dolores et ea rebum. Stet clita kasd gubergren, no sea takimata sanctus est Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet ("Verweis1"). — defchris (✍ talk) 23:20, 20. Mai 2006 (UTC) : Mein Vorschlag wäre ein komplett anderer, siehe Setzen von Episoden-Referenzen, man könnte mit der Cite-Erweiterung arbeiten und die namentlichen Referenzen komplett ausgliedern. — Florian™ talk 09:24, 21. Mai 2006 (UTC) ::Die neue Vorlage funktioniert nicht bei den Eposoden "Kirk : 2 = ?" und "Riker : 2 = ? . Da müsste man noch nach einer Verbesserung suchen -- Mist, der Spocky Anmerkungen 20:36, 24. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::Fehler in der Programmierung des Moduls das benutzt wird. Ersetze das = durch = -- Kobi 21:20, 24. Jan 2007 (UTC) ---- ;2. Versuch: Über "Cite" scheinen wir ja mehr oder weniger hinweg zu sein, kehren wir also wieder zur Frage: "Wohin mit der Referenz? Wohin mit dem Punkt?". Mein Vorschlag lautet erneut: Am Ende des Absatzes zusammengefasst, damit die nicht in den ganzen Links aufgrund der Formatierungsänderung (kursiv -> normal) innerhalb des gesamten Absatzes untergehen und hinter den letzten Satz, sodass der Punkt vor der Referenz steht. 22:50, 6. Feb 2007 (UTC) :grundsätzlich stimme ich dir zu, die Refernzen gehören an das Ende des Absatzes (auch wenn ich es für besser hielte, den Punkt hinter die Quelle zu setzen, aber ich sehe ein, dass dein Vorschlag sinnvoller ist) Allerdings ergibt sich ein Problem in Absätzen, die ähnliche Sachen zusammenfassen und dabei auf gänzlich verschiedene Referenzen zurückgreifen. Zwei Beispiele: Fortpflanzung#Geschlechtlichkeit und MACO#Xindi-Krise (3. Absatz). Zugegeben, beide Beispiele sind von mir "verbrochen", aber das Problem wird gleube ich sichtbar: Die Absätze aufzuteilen ist nicht sinnvoll, weil die Einzelinformationen zusammengehören und alleine unübersichtlich werden, die Referenzen am Ende zu sammeln wird unübersichtlich und ist mit der gegenwärtigen Vorlage gar nicht möglich. Ich wäre dafür, Quellen, wo nötig, auch im Satz, dann in Klammern, zuzulassen. Ansonsten aber wie gesagt am Ende sammeln, punkt davor.--Bravomike 23:02, 6. Feb 2007 (UTC) Zeitform Ich bezweifele dass folgender Satz grammatikalisch korrekt ist: :Die USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) ist ein Schiff, das zerstört worden ist. Entweder: :Die USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) war ein Schiff, das zerstört worden ist. oder: :Die USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) ist ein Schiff, das zerstört werden wird. --Tarak 19:07, 28. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Der Fehler ist mir selber 5 Minuten nachdem ich vom Computer wg war eufgefallen, inzwischen habee ich ihn korrigiert, der Satz lautet jetzt, der eschriebenen Richtlinie entsprechend: Die USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) ist ein Schiff, das 2285 zerstört wird. Sorry für so einen Bockmist ausgerechnet auf der Hilfs- und Richtlinienseite, da habe ich kurz geschlafen--Bravomike 20:12, 28. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Ich habe noch ne Verständnisfrage: Mich verwirrt die Aussage "_hauptsächlich_ im Präsens". Gibt ein Beispiel, wie eine Vergangenheitsform sinnvoll in einen Nicht-Metaartikel(!) eingesetzt wird? --Zumbleistift 15:57, 7. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Hab Dir ja schon auf Deiner Diskussion geantwortet (sorry, hatte das hier nicht gesehen), gemeint sind chronologisch abhängige Vorzeitigkeiten zu einem bereits im Präsens geschilderten Sachverhalt, die sinnvollerweise im Perfekt dargestellt werden können (aber nicht müssen, oft kann man auch die umformulieren).--Bravomike 16:21, 7. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Schiffsnamen Tobi72 und ich haben uns eben drüber unterhalten: Wie ist es denn mit Schiffsnamen, die in Kursiven texten stehen. Zum Beispiel der ''Delta Flyer hier in diesem Beispiel.'' Eigentlich müsste sich doch hier auch der Name vom restlichen Text unterscheiden, also wieder gerade werden. Oder? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:11, 19. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Ich kann nur von mir persönlich sagen, dass ich es mal so und mal so mache. In kurzen HGIs wie zum Beispiel in einem Schiffsartikel :"Die Columbus ist laut ST Enzyklopädie ein Schiff der Excelsior-Klasse" schreibe ich es meistens nicht extra kursiv, also so wie der Rest der HGI. Wenn aber ein längerer Text kursiv steht, z.B. bei alternativen Zeitlinie, schreibe ich sie meistens doch "doppelt-kursiv", damit sie im Text herausragen. Hilft sicherlich auch nicht weiter, aber so mach ich das halt.--Bravomike 12:55, 19. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Und warum machst du das so? Ich meine, wenn es ne Regel gibt, sollte die auch überall angewandt werden, soll ja einheitlich wirken. Also wenn, dann immer, egal ob kurz oder lang, oder warum nich? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:59, 19. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Weiß auch nicht so genau, warum ich das so mache. Im Zweifel wäre ich dafür, schiffsnamen immer anders als der umgebungstext zu schreiben, also bei normalen Text kursiv, bei kursiven Text normal, quasi "doppelt kursiv"--Bravomike 13:04, 19. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Ich habe es bisher immer so gehandhabt: Schiffsnamen immer Kursiv (das heißt wenn der Text Kursiv ist, wird der Schiffsname nicht ausgenommen). Beispiel: Es ist unklar, ob die Brötchen auf der Defiant jeden morgen frisch gebacken werden oder ob man sie aus dem Replikator entnimmt.--Tobi72 13:12, 19. Aug. 2007 (UTC) So, jetzt haben sich drei Mann geäußert und 3 verschiedene Versionen geäußert. Was machen wir nu? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 13:38, 19. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Naja. Wir sollten uns einigen. Irgendwie.--Tobi72 13:41, 19. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Wie gesagt, ich konnte mich bis jetzt nicht mal mit mir selbst einigen ;) deswegen richte ich mich in diesem Punkt ganz nach Euch--Bravomike 13:52, 19. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Listen wir die Möglichkeiten auf und jeder sagt, was er denkt: # Schiffsnamen immer vom "Umgebungstext" abheben, also immer kursiv, in kursiven texten selbst wieder gerade, also doppelt kursiv. # Schiffsnamen immer kursiv, außer in längeren kursiven Texten, dort gerade, also doppelt kursiv. # Schiffsnamen generell kursiv, egal wie der "Umgebungstext" aussieht. Ich persönlich wär für 1. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 13:56, 19. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Ich hab's in letzter Zeit immer nach 3. gehalten, da ich der Meinung bin, dass die kursiv geschriebenen Hintergrundinformationen oft mehr als eine Art "betone die Auslassungen"-Kommentar genutzt werden, wo man die Schiffsnamen nicht noch einmal zu betonen braucht. Abgesehen davon macht es weniger Arbeit und sieht auch IMO besser aus. 17:22, 19. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Hm...Ich bin bis heute immer davon ausgegangen, dass sich Schiffsnamen vom Umgebungstext abheben sollen. Aber wenn es um betonung geht, ist doch eine durchgängige Kursivschreibung suboptimal. Ich meine, ein komplett kursiver Text ohne hervorhebung der Schiffsnamen, betont doch die Namen nicht mehr, oder? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:34, 20. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Naja. Ich finde es eher verwirrend, wenn ich den extra dann im Kursivtext nochmal betonen muss. Fände es besser, wenn es immer kursiv ist und was Defchris meint ist sicher, dass der Schiffs-Name da nicht extra betont wird, da der Text an sich ja schon betont ist. Sehe ich eigentlich auch so.--Tobi72 22:43, 20. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Gut, Mehrheit entscheidet. Also Schiffsnamen generell kursiv, Vorschlag 3 ist angenommen. Ich schreibs nur noch kurz ins Handbuch. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 07:43, 21. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Alternative Zeitlinien vs. Hintergrundinformation Alternative Zeitlinien werden ja, um sie vom normalen, realen Geschehen abzusetzen, kusiv geschrieben. So weit, so gut, aber werden sie auch eingerückt? Ich wäre dafür, sie nicht einzurücken, denn wenn man das tut gibt es keinen Unterschied zu einer HGI mehr. Nun könnte man natürlich sagen, dass alternative Zeitlinien HGIs sind, weil sie ja in der realen ST-Zeitlinie nicht vorkommen, aber ich würde sie doch lieber als innerhalb des POVs stehend behandeln, das heißt sie zwar kursiv zu schreiben, aber nicht einzurücken.--Bravomike 21:04, 17. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Oh. Ok, ich hab das immer so gemacht, weil ich dachte, die alternative Zeitlinie is als HGI zu behandeln, aber das isn Irrtum, da hast du recht. Stimme dir also zu. Oder hats noch jemand so gemacht? Sollten wir gleich ins Handbuch reinschreiben, oder? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:08, 17. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Ich hab sie immer nicht eingerückt, aber ich weiß, dass sie manchmal eingerückt wurden (z.B. von Dir), und als ich nachschlagen wollte, was richtig ist, habe ich festggestellt, dass gar nichts drücker drin steht. Deswegen habe ich hier gefragt, damit wir das Ergebnis der Diskussion reinschreiben können. Aber wie gesagt, als Ergebnis der Diskussion, vielleicht gibt's ja Andere, die sie als HGI behandeln wollen.--Bravomike 21:13, 17. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::Ich hab das auch immer so gedacht dass HGIs eingerückt werden und schräg sind und altern. Zeitl. nur schräg sind. --HenK | discuss 21:41, 17. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :So ist es ja richtig^^ -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:44, 17. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::wie wäre es wenn wir für HGI informationen eine klasse oder vorlage definieren? dann können wir uns später noch überlegen wie das ganze aussehen soll. eine logische unterscheidung währe sinnvoller als eine optische. was meint ihr?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:45, 19. Nov. 2007 (UTC) HGIs über eine eigene Klasse zu machen ist super, das hätte einige Vorteile, auch was zukünftige Stiländerungen angeht. Erstmal würde ich aber, weil es sich doch ziemlich gut bewährt hat und funktioniert, beim aktuellen Stil bleiben: HGIs eingerückt und kursiv, alt. Zeitlinien nur kursiv. Aber wie gesagt, dafür eine Klasse zu definieren ist ne gute Idee--Bravomike 20:11, 19. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :was hälst du davon wenn wir das ganze nennen? hingerundinformationen sind ja ein eigener absatz--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:17, 19. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Naja, die "kursiv-und-eingerückt-HGIs" sind ja inhaltlich die gleichen HGIs wie die unter der Überschrift "Hintergrundinformationen", nur dass sie so kurz sind, dass eine eigene Überschrift nicht lohnt, oder? Was ist eigentlich technisch besser: Eine Vorlage anlegen (die ruhig auch einfach Vorlage:HGI heißen könnte) oder direkt im Artikel eine div-Klasse einbauen?--Bravomike 20:24, 19. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :naja, hintergundinformationen sollen nicht eingerückt sein. vorlage ist ein bischen unherblich mehr rechnenaufwand für den server aber dafür eine weit einsteigerfreundlichere syntax--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:28, 19. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Willst Du sowohl für die "eingerückt-und-kursiv" als auch für die normalen HGIs die selbe Vorlage benutzen? Ich dacht, normale HGIs (unter extra Überschrift) bleiben einfach unformatierter, normaler Text, eben unter einer Überschrift, und die fragliche Vorlage wird nur für die "eingerückt-und-kursiv" verwendet...--Bravomike 20:31, 19. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :ehm, nein dachte ich nicht. tut mir leid wenn ich mich missverständlich ausgedrpckt habe :)--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:34, 19. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Nun gut... bezieht sich Dein "nein dachte ich nicht" auf mein "Willst Du sowohl ...?" oder auf mein "Ich dacht, ..."? Dann wird's wirklich eindeutig;)--Bravomike 20:36, 19. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :kurz: was bisher eingerückt und kurisv war will ich in eine neue vorlage packen. was in hgis steht will ich unberührt lassen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 11:11, 20. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :was haltet ihr von ?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 11:13, 20. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::Könnte man ma drüber nachdenken. --HenK | discuss 11:18, 20. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Gut, dann ist das alles klar und ich kann Dir sagen, dass ich Dir voll zustimme. Der Titel der Vorlage sollte möglichst kurz sein, damit sie flink angewendet werden kann, "Meta" oder "HGI" oder so--Bravomike 11:33, 20. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :wenn wir es HGI nennen, habe ich nur angst das die leute es missverstehen könnten und es im absatz Hintergrundinformationen benutzen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 11:44, 20. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Wir haben eventuell ein Problem: Episodenreferenzen funktionieren nicht! )}} ergibt leider nur: )}} So ist die Vorlage aber nicht zu gebrauchen, leider, vielleicht muss man doch direkt die Klasse anwenden...--Bravomike 13:02, 20. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Ja, bei "komplexe Vorlagen in Vorlagen" steigt MediaWiki leider aus, allerdings hilft es dann die Variable 1= zu setzen. Sowas machen wir ja bereits in unserer Zeitleiste. 14:20, 20. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Hey, genau, dann funktionierts: )}}= )}} Wollen wir die Vorlage so verwenden?--Bravomike 14:26, 20. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Warum sagt ihrs erst jetzt, dass mit 1= die Eplink Vorlage in Vorlagen selbst funzt?! Das löst ja viele Probleme (zB in den Ereignissen des Tages, wo Episoden angegeben sind!). Ich wär dafür, die Vorlage zu nehmen. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:56, 21. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Punktsetzung bei Quellenzitation Ein viel diskutiertes Thema, und dabei geht es doch um eine so kleine Sache: Wohin mit den Quellenangaben, vor das Satzschlusszeichen oder hinter es? Das ganze Thema ist wie gesagt schon mehrmals diskutiert worden, zunächst hier oben, damals kam es zum Ergebnis, die Quelle hinter den Punkt zu setzen. Eine weitere, auf diversen Benutzerseiten und damit nur „halböffentlich“ geführte Diskussion kam dann zu dem selben Ergebnis. Jetzt kam das Thema noch mal auf, deswegen wurde gewünscht, dass das Thema hier noch einmal zur Sprache gebracht wird. Zur allgemeinen Regelung ist soviel zu sagen: diese, oben bereits von Spocky angemerkte Seite erklärt, dass der Punkt in der Regel hinter einen Einschub in Klammern gesetzt wird. Das bezieht sich zwar nicht speziell auf Quellenzitationen, was das angeht kann ich jedoch aus meiner Studienerfahrung sagen, dass es dort verschiedene Systeme gibt. Ich persönlich bringe sie normalerweise vor dem Satzschlusszeichen an, kenne aber auch Leute, die sie hinter die Satzschlusszeichen setzen (vgl. z.B. hier). Das entspricht auch unserem aktuellen System. Wie machen wir es also?--Bravomike 18:08, 15. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Wie gesagt stehe weiter zu meiner Meinung erst der Punkt dann die Quellenangabe, denn erstens sind ungefähr 90 % aller Artikel so geschrieben, in den anderen sprachige MAs ist es genau so erst der Punkt dann die Quelle, da müssen wir nicht aus der Reihe tanzen und außerdem find ich sieht das optisch besser aus. --Klossi 18:19, 15. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ::Das blöde ist, wenn mans vor dem Satzzeichen macht dann siehts aus als beziehe sich das nur auf den entsprechenden Satz. Und manche Quellenangaben beziehen sich ja eigentlich auch auf ganze Abschnitte. ::Aaaaber andererseits ist Grammatik Grammatik. --HenK | discuss 18:25, 15. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Ich bin der Meinung, dass Grammatikregeln einzuhalten sind. Wir können ja auch nicht hergehen und einfach so die Rechtschreibung ändern. Wenn die Regeln im Deutschen anders sind, als in den anderen Sprachen, dann ist es nunmal so. Wir sollten uns aber nicht anmaßen, das ändern zu wollen. Mag sein, dass ich hier mit meiner Meinung anecke, aber so denk ich nunmal ;) -- Mr. Spocky Anmerkungen 18:16, 17. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :::Wozu es alles Regeln gibt^^ :::Wenn es also eine Regel in der Rechtschreibung gibt, die besagt, dass zuerst Klammer, dann der Punkt kommt, finde ich auch, dass wir es so übernehmen sollten....auch wenn das wieder riesen aufwand bedeutet :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 18:31, 17. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Das Problem ist ja auch mit der Abschnittgeschichte was ja auch Henk erwähnt hat und naja zur deutschen Rechtschreibung sag ich nichts, die ändert sich so schnell da können wir Armen bei der MA nicht mithalten und es ist zwar nur ein Punkt aber das ist für mich ein kleines optisches Detail, dass für mich sehr wichtig ist. Sorry da spricht der kleine Monk in mir ;) --Klossi 18:44, 17. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :::Na dann vielleicht: wenn sich eine Quelle nur auf einen satz bezieht: Punkt hinter Klammer, wenn sich die Quelle auf einen Absatz bezieht, dann Punkt und danach Klammer? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 18:52, 17. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Das Problem ist ja auch mit der Abschnittgeschichte was ja auch Henk erwähnt hat und naja zur deutschen Rechtschreibung sag ich nichts, die ändert sich so schnell da können wir Armen bei der MA nicht mithalten und es ist zwar nur ein Punkt aber das ist für mich ein kleines optisches Detail, dass für mich sehr wichtig ist. Sorry da spricht der kleine Monk in mir ;) --Klossi 18:44, 17. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Bei Abschnitten ist - wie der Name ja sagt - danach ein Abschnitt. Mir war immer klar, dass sich ein Verweis auf den ganzen Abschnitt darüber bezieht, wenn er am Abschnittsende steht. Andernfalls ist er ja immer am Ende eines Satzes irgendwo in der Mitte. Alternativ bliebe nur, dass man dann die Verweise in eine extra Zeile darunter stellt. Man kann nämlich auch argumentieren, dass dann die Verweise, die für einen bestimmten Satz gelten, auf einmal nicht mehr in dem Satz stehen, sondern satzzeichentechnisch zum nächsten gehören und das ist dann ein noch größerer Käse, da es dann selbstverschuldet ist, weil es allen gängigen Regeln widerspricht ;) -- Mr. Spocky Anmerkungen 18:53, 17. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :::Warum hast du Klossis Beitrag nocheinmal reingeschrieben? Hat das einen Grund, oder ein Versehen? Jedenfalls finde ich, dass wenn man eine Quelle eines Absatzes in eine Extra Zeile macht, das n bissl suboptimal aussieht. Da würde sich doch die alternative anbieten, die Quelle in Klammern hinter den letzten Punkt des Absatzes zu setzen, ansonsten entsprechend der Regel die Quelle vor den Punkt. Oder hab ich dich mißverstanden? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:16, 17. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Als ich meinen Beitrag geschrieben habe wurde die Seite währenddessen 2x verändert, einmal direkt nach dem Schreiben, das zweite Mal, als ich meine angepasste Version einstellen wollte. Irgendwie ist da etwas durcheinandergekommen. Tut mir Leid *schäm* Zum Thema: Ich bin generell der Ansicht, wir sollten uns an die Grammatikregeln der deutschen Sprache halten. Alles andere ist IMHO Unsinn und schlechter Stil. -- Mr. Spocky Anmerkungen 20:10, 17. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :::Also was machen wir nun? So wie ich das verstehe haben wir 4 Möglichkeiten: :::# Quellen generell vorm Punkt in Klammern. Bei Absätzen optional (?) in eine extra Zeile. :::# Quellen von einzelnen Satzgruppen (ein bis drei Sätze (?)) vorm Punkt in Klammern. Bei Absätzen hinter den letzten Satz hinter den Punkt in Klammern. :::# wie 2., allerdings Quellen von Absätzen vor den letzten Punkt im Absatz. :::# Quellen generell hinter den Punkt. :::Ich persönlich wäre für Punkt 2. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:52, 19. Mär. 2008 (UTC)